


he had never felt more lost than the moment he realized he knew you for exactly what you were all along

by alcibiades



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcibiades/pseuds/alcibiades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014. graphite, watercolor, acrylic, ink, & colored pencil on 9x12” hot press watercolor paper.</p><p>Companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1613474"><i>he would have preferred the intimacy of your touch</i></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	he had never felt more lost than the moment he realized he knew you for exactly what you were all along

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my work on tumblr at <http://dorkbait.tumblr.com>


End file.
